I'm Not Who You Think I Am
by ArianaBeauty
Summary: "I don't what I think you think you know but I promise, Your Wrong." Spencer says calmer and more innocent than before. "Something's up. You've changed a lot". Aria says nodding her head up and down.
1. Spencer's Dark Secret

I'm Not Who You Think I Am

"Why can't I just finally get deep enough"? She says crying trying to cut deep. Cut to finish it but she couldn't. She wrapped her arm and ran down stairs. No one was home. Good. She grabbed a bottle of Advil? She didn't care. She poured a handful in to her hands. She goes up to her home and looks at her reflection. "IM done with you". She whispers to herself. She shoves them in her mouth and swallows as much as she could. She waited a couple minute but nothing happened. She took a deep breath and took the whole bottle. She felt herself getting sleepy. "She'll just take over your life". She whispers to herself again. She felt her life run out of her. Eventually she felt her life drain. She finally just…Let go. This was the end of her and no one would know. Why? She'll just take over her life so it didn't matter. Good bye world and all the bitches in it.

**One Year Later**

"They said they found someone's body". Aria shrugs.

"Do they know who?" Spencer says panicking.

"Whoa, calm down. No they don't." Aria says putting her hands up in defense.

"Sorry, just…No one was ever missing right?" Spencer shrugs and looks down.

"Not that they knew of. Anyone knew of." Aria breaths heavy. She pulls her hands down her face and rests them at her lips then lets out a load breath.

"I kinda wanna know if it's someone from here or someone's body shipped her". Aria says look at Spencer curiously.

"It could be anyone; a lot of people aren't who they say they are." Spencer shrugs.

"Like who?" Aria question and has a slight smile.

"We can start with Mona. She seemed nice to most people but underneath is all she was a cold blooded killer". Spencer smiles.

"You hated her and you were right about her sense day one…How did you know?" Aria questions suspiciously.

"I know lots of things that I shouldn't. I want answers so I get them." Spencer says innocently.

"Hey, Guess what!" Hanna comes over yells and breaks the silence in which Aria was glaring a spencer.

"Hmm". Spencer says bringing her attention to Hanna.

"I got a C in science!" Hanna says holding up the paper. Aria took her out of her hands to look.

"Umm this says Hanna Stanford…Your Hanna Marin". She says handing her back the paper.

"No wonder why the other Hanna tried to talk to me about it. I thought she just wanted my grade". Hanna shrugs. Spencer's opened her eyes wide and mouths 'really' while looking at Aria.

"Why don't you go find her…Now" Spencer says a little pushy.

Hanna looked at the paper and turned around.

"Hanna!" She yelled and got up to start walking as fast as she could in 3 inch heals to Hanna S.

Spencer turns to Aria and glares.

"I don't what I think you think you know but I promise, Your Wrong." Spencer says calmer and more innocent than before.

"Something's up. You've changed a lot". Aria says nodding her head up and down.

"You know what, I'm human it what we do. You have changed a lot too." Spencer pauses. "But you don't see me accusing you of murder". Spencer finishes and tries to hide her weakness.

"I never said that". Aria said in defense. Spencer stood up.

"You didn't have to, Ari". Spencer says picking up her bag. "It's written all over your face". Aria goes to speak but stops. She watches Spencer walk away. Aria puts her face into her hands and a couple tears fall.

"You okay, Aria?" Emily asks her friend concerned. Aria looks up and wipes tears from under her eyes.

"I'm okay". Aria barely makes out looking at Emily.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything". Emily says rubbing her back. Aria held a few tears back and took a deep breath. Aria shakes her head yes. "I know". Aria manages to smile. Emily threw her arms around Aria and gave her a soft and gentle hug. Emily lets go slowly and says "I know something's wrong…Tell me". Emily demands but laughs at the same time.

"It's just something with Spencer…No big deal". Aria shrugs.

"It is if it had you tears. Did she call you a bad name or something?" Emily says sarcastically.

"You know the body that showed up?" Aria says and wipes a tear. Emily nods her head yes.

"She thinks that I think…She killed whoever it was." Aria and starts to cry softly.

"Well do you?" Emily asks looking at sympathetically.

"She just acted so weird when I told her so I may have given off that vibe but…I don't think capable". Aria says still holding back tears.

"You'll be okay. It well all blow over. And plus…It's Spencer. She's not known for being mad forever". Emily giggles then smiles. Aria smiled back. _Maybe she was right…It well all blow over. _Aria hopes.

_**Hanna's house, That Night**_

"So I turns out I got a D- not a C." Hanna finishes and looks through the fridge. Aria turn to look at Spencer who is still glaring at her. Aria shrink down a little bit.

"Have guys seen my wallet?" Hanna asks as she moves toward her desk.

"Why don't you ask Aria?" Spencer says to Hanna shyly and smiles.

"Really?" Hanna says and goes towards Aria's purse.

"What are doing?" Emily asks.

"Grabbing my wallet". She says and pulls it out of Aria's purse.

"I swear I don't how it got there!" Aria says defensively.

"I don't care, I got it back and plus maybe you thought it was yours. Oh and thanks Spence". Hanna smiles and walks toward the front door to her jacket.

"Seriously, Spence?" Emily whisper/yells.

"What? I didn't do anything. I saw it in there." Spencer says defending herself.

"Are you trying to get Hanna on your side?" Aria question with a 'seriously?' look on her face.

"What do I need Hanna on my side for?" Spencer asks confused. "Oh right". Spencer lets out a little laugh. "I need someone on my side in the court room".

Aria opens her mouth to talk but says nothing.

"Hanna, why don't you come help me?" Emily questions as she sees Hanna walk in the room.

"Uhh...oh okay…" Hanna says stretching out the words confused. Emily had started to drag her up the stairs.

"I wanna know why you think I had something to do with it." Spencer says quitter.

"You get so mad an angry then your nice and innocent. What is wrong with you? Oh and there your answer". Aria snaps.

"Umm I haven't been taking the medicine." Spencer says feeling guilty.

"Medicine? For what?" Aria questions confused.

"Your just gonna have to figure that one out. It's pretty obvious". Spencer snaps. It suddenly clicks in Aria's brain.

"So you may have but you would never…" Aria trailed of.

"Of course I would know you idiot. I did nothing". Spencer says angry. Aria looks in her eyes and sees anger yet A few seconds ago she saw fear.

"Spencer you-you have a-"Aria couldn't finish a sentence. She looked in her eyes and saw the anger disappear fast and turn to fear.

"I would never know because I wouldn't remember". Spencer says looking down.

_So I was wrong. She could be probably be very capable. _Aria thought.

**A/N **

**Ya so…Hope you liked it, It my first one! Sorry for any mistakes, I fix as many as I catch! And I tried but I hope it makes sense (:**

**~Ariana**


	2. Different

**A/N: Sorry if bad, I tried but yeah (:**

Chapter 2: Different

"Look in the eye Spencer and tell me everything." Aria says concerned.

"I umm…Found out when I was 7. I remember that day clearly. The days I almost killed someone". Spencer bottom lip shakes.

"Who did you 'almost' kill?" Aria asks concerned getting closer.

"It wa-"Spencer goes to talk then gets cut off by Hanna.

"I don't wanna be upstairs!" Hanna wines like a 5 year old throwing a tantrum. She ran down the stairs and had thrown Spencer into the sink not paying attention.

"Are being serious!" Spencer yells angry. Hanna goes to apologize but Spencer cuts her off.

"I think you browsed my side!" Spencer's face turns red.

"Spencer look at me". Aria says as she grabs her shoulders to calm her down. Spencer's anger grows bigger and she shoves Aria sending her flying to ground. Spencer gasps and looks at Hanna and Emily how look shocked.

"I-I". Spencer starts but instead tears run down her eyes and she runs out the back door.

"I'll take care of Spencer. Go help Aria". Emily says then runs outside.

"Spencer!" She yells. "Spencer where are you?" Emily runs down the road farther. _She can't be that far._

Emily's first thought was to call Toby.

Emily: Toby? Are you there?

Toby: Yeah *says tiredly*

Emily: Is Spencer at your house?

Toby: No? What happened?

Emily: she pretty much just through Aria to the ground and left in tears. Do any idea why she would do something like that?

Toby: NO, but I have noticed she hasn't been herself lately either.

Emily: How's long is 'lately'?

Toby: Couple month's maybe. She's had terrible mood swings I guess. One second she like loves then one second she wants to like…Kill me.

Emily: Thank you.

Toby: Why?

Emily: I told you. She throw aria to the ground so obviously she probably did nothing just some stupid problem.

Toby: Yeah I guess.

Suddenly Emily heard a pounding on the door on Toby's side. "Is that Spencer?" Emily asks

"Probably. Stay on the line." Toby says coming down. He opens the door. "I was hoping you were Jenna". The girl at the door says.  
"Why?" Toby questions feeling hurt.

"I didn't wanna have to explain what's going on with me". The girl smirks.

"Spencer, seriously?" Toby questions. It through Emily off because the girl did not sound like her, it had an evil tone that she has never heard Spencer have yet that she knew of.

"I need to talk to Jenna. Now". Spencer says angry.

"She's upstairs". Toby says looking at her weird. He grabs the phone out of his pocket. "Gonna set the phone by Jenna's door. Tell me what you her later". Toby says and sets the phone down.

"I don't know what to do". Spencer says nervously.

"You can't have it that bad, again". Jenna says concerned._ Whatever it was, she trusted Jenna but not us?_ Emily thought.

"If the girls weren't there, I could've killed her". Spencer says gulps. "I shoved her so hard".

"It'll be okay, we'll figure it out". Jenna assures. "But in the meantime don't tell Toby, Emily or anyone. Okay?" Jenna says sounding sweeter than ever.

"Okay. I won't". Spencer says quitter.

"I'm here for you okay? You just can't tell your friends because they'll flip". Jenna laughs as does Spencer.

"You're the only person who I know who has. I'll call you later and we'll talk about it". Spencer smiles.

"Okay, well…See yeah later Spence." Jenna smiles. "See yeah Jenna". Spencer responds walking out. Emily quickly hangs up the phone.

She thinks for a minute then goes back to Hanna's.

"Hanna! Aria!" Emily yells as she walks in.

"Over here!" Aria shouts.

"What?" Emily asks as she look at her friends who look like confused.

"A sent us a picture of Spencer and Jenna working together…do you know anything about this?" Hanna asks. Emily wanted to shout yes but she made another turn.

"No, I bet its photo shopped." Emily shrugs and there phone does off.

**Just Enough Not Noticed Attention**

**~A**


	3. Revenge

Emily just ignored the text and through her phone back in her pocket and took a deep breath.

"A's good at a lot of things but this looks 100% real". Aria says and looks down. "Maybe Spencer isn't exactly who she says she is."

"Please, we've known her for how long? She's not the best liar either." Hanna says and looks from Aria to Emily.

"Maybe Aria's right I mean, people change". Emily says while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Okay, I know Spencer would never lie to us. Why would you ever think that? Especially you Aria". Hanna says angry. Hanna's face began to turn red out of anger.

Aria knew she couldn't tell them. She promised.

'I think we should find her and ask her ourselves and not lesson to A". Emily suggests. Aria and Hanna nod their heads in agreement.

"I'll drive". Emily concluded. She grabbed her keys and walked out to her car.

"Her house first?" Emily asks to assure them.

"Yes". Aria answers. The car ride was long and silent.

**At Spencer's**

Aria knocked on the door and took three steps back.

The door opened and the girl said "Hello".

"Melissa! Is Spencer here?" Hanna asks sounding like she was panicking.

"I think she's up stairs?" Melissa even questioned herself. She moved out of the way as the three girls inside and upstairs.

Aria knocked on her door without a single thought and opened it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Spencer asks panicking and pushed her shirt down.

"What where you just doing?" Hanna asks her.

"Nothing. I promise. It just where you hit me. I was seeing if there was a bruise". Spencer smiled. Spencer was lying but somehow the girls didn't seem to notice.

"Oh… I'm sorry about that." Hanna says feeling guilty.

"Don't be. You guys should really go". Spencer says trying to not panic.

"Why?" Emily asks starting to worry.

"It's just not… please. I don't want to have to explain." Spencer says acting calm. Her breathing gets louder like she was just running for miles.

"Just think question." Aria says and throws the phone in Spencer's face. "Is this real?" Aria says and she takes the phone.

"No." Spencer says. "I don't think so. When did you get it?" She asked them.

"About 10 minutes after you ran." Aria says putting her forehead to her head.

"I came right home after". Spencer said handing her back the phone. "It's fake". Spencer guarantees. "Know you need to go…Please". The three girls had lessoned to Spencer and left. Spencer shut her door and lifted her shirt half up again. Across her side was a tattoo with purple and black around it cause of where she hit herself. It big, red, and cursive letter's it read, "_Revenge"._

**Sorry it is short. I ran out of ideas! Also sorry about not updating for a while. My debates are over so I will hopefully be able to update more! Also as you can probably tell I don't know a lot about a personality disorder but I'm going off of what I've been told! Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**If not then well…Okay…**


	4. Moving Ahead

Spencer ran her fingers across the tattoo wondering how it ever got there. She assumed it was a henna tattoo because there was no proof of it being real and it wouldn't rub off.

"Is that real?" Melissa asks in the door way. Spencer jumps out of fear and puts the shirt back down.

"I don't think so." Spencer hesitates.

"Well of course you wouldn't. This bottle is still full from a couple months ago I believe". Melissa holds up the bottle labeled 'Spencer Hastings'.

"Oh…" Spencer trails off.

"Take one". Melissa says throwing the bottle at her. "You don't want to end up in radley, do you?"

"It just makes it worst". Spencer sets the bottle on her bed.

"How so?" Melissa asks actually caring.

"I just… I don't feel right like I'm having to depend on something and… It's hard to explain." Spencer shakes her head.

"So you feel like you shouldn't have to depend on anything?" Melissa questions trying to understand.

"Ya. Pretty much". Spencer says thinking as she sets down. Melissa takes a deep breath and sets next to her. Melissa fidgets with her fingers.

"Take one. Please? You'll be happier. Trust me". Spencer lessons to her sister and take down one.

"Thank you." Melissa says leaving the room. Spencer gets up and grabs her phone. With nothing better to do, she looks at the top stories oh Yahoo before actually checking her E-mail. One heading caught her eye: **ROSEWOOD BODY DISCOVERED AND AS OF 6/5/13 THEY NOW WHO!**

Spencer clicked the link and read the last two paragraph of the passage that revealed who this mystery person was.

"_We never knew she was missing". Officer Wilden had stated. "As far as we knew she was still in rosewood high, going every day and looked the same." Wilden chose his next words carefully. "As a matter of fact, today, she was witnessed at rosewood high". Officer Wilden seemed to not completely understand what was going on by the tone of his voice. Officers are trying to look into the person who took her place and wondering who she really is. They are as of now trying to get a warrant to search where she lives. They well be looking for diaries and journals and even personally records to see who she really was._

"_It actually doesn't surprise me I mean she had been acting different". A source who wishes to not be named told the news reporter. Rosewood Pennsylvania will be guaranteed to have police on every corner to make everyone feel safer because the person was impersonating this girl, could be very dangerous and without knowing where she has fled to makes matters worst. The more we know on this case of JENNA MARSHAL will be shared as soon as possible._

_~Alison Dallas_

Spencer read that and not shocked. She read it a couple times to make sure she understood what was going on for sure. It wasn't until the third time she read it did she realize the name ALISON DALLAS at the end. A small gasp released from her lips. She hoped it wasn't real because if it was, she was screwed.

**Girls at Aria's**

"What do you think Spencer was trying to hide?" Emily asked them. Aria shrugged her shoulders but Hanna just looked down.

"Hanna…What do you know?" Aria says looking at her curiously.

"Nothing''! Hanna quickly shot up and said.

"Hanna! I know that look. You know something." Emily says looking her in the eye. Hanna bites her lip.

"I'm not positive with what I saw but I think it was a tattoo…" Hanna trailed off.

"And…" Aria encourages her to keep going.

"It was red…Big… in cursive…" Hanna looked lost in her own thoughts.

"What did it say, Han?" Emily asks growing impatient.

"Revenge".


	5. whats going on here?

"Why would it say revenge?" Aria says in disbelief.

"Why would she even get a tattoo?" Emily adds to the to Aria's question.

Aria puts her hand on her mouth to block what she was about to answer with. She lets her hand drop to her arm.

"Maybe it means something and is fake I mean…" Hanna trails off. Emily encourages her to continue.

"She looked like she was shocked it was there." Hanna says staring in front of her.

"She was probably shocked from us. She didn't want us to see it". Aria says regretting that she said it but still continued. "She does have secrets. Plenty". Aria finally gets herself to shut up.

"Aria what do you know?" Emily asks her.

"I promised I wouldn't tell".

**Spencer House**

Spencer quickly grabs her phone and dials 'Jenna's number.

"Hello?" A man's voice replied.

"Toby?" Spencer questions shocked.

"That would be me. Wait… why are you calling Jenna's phone?" Toby asks confused. Spencer thinks of a good excuse.

"Umm… You know just seeing if it really was Jenna umm was the body they found really Jenna's?" Spencer says quickly.

"Yeah, they think". Toby says still with wonder in his voice.

"Toby… I'll explain to you later but right now, you need to lesson to me". Spencer demands.

"Okay…" Toby says not so confidently.

"Jenna's room, under that snow globe almost dropped there should be a paper." Spencer directs.

"K… Yup, its here." Toby says holding up the paper.

"Good. Now open it and tell me the full name on it". Spencer asks as she opens up here laptop.

"Umm… Caris Avery Marshal". Toby says confidently.

"Thank you. Talk to you later". Spencer immediately hung up the phone and searched the name on Google. Spencer found exactly what she wanted. Spencer called someone. "Your never gonna believe this". Spencer said to the boy

"Hmm." The boy responded.

"Caris Avery Marshall is her name and it looks exactly like her". Spencer says scrolling through some of the photos.

"Jenna has a twin sister?" an evil smirk showed up on Spencer's face as she clicked on the picture.

"There's one of them both together." Spencer says not changing her face.

"So Caris was who you nearly killed?" The boy asks.

"Yes and it looks like she is crazy. I mean they said it was a murder. Caris was Jenna". Spencer says knowing for sure. "I just don't know when she was Jenna." Spencer shrugs.

"So Caris out there somewhere or Jenna?" The boy asks.

"No, Caleb, there both dead". Spencer laughs then rolls her eyes. "Okay though, I don't know which one is still alive. I think Jenna because she was the evil one." Spencer finishes.

"I thought you didn't know them then?" Caleb asks confused.

"I knew them both, I knew Caris more though because she was my best friend and I lost control." Spencer tries to shrug like it's no big deal. Spencer takes a deep breath and places her hand on her forehead.

"I need to go". Spencer says and hits 'end call' on the phone. Spencer stands up of her bed and looks into the dark night. It had been cloudy so there were no stars showing and the moon barely was.

"I wish things could be different… Not so difficult." Spencer whispers to herself looking outside. She walks toward the window and opened it. She leaned her elbows out of the window sense her arms wear crossed. She hears a shatter of something down stairs that had made her jump.

"He-". She cut her self-off. If she had learned one thing from horror movies it was never shouting toward them or checks the closet. Ever.

Spencer walked down the stairs holding a baseball bat. She is watching a person with a red coat and long blond curly hair. She runs quietly and turned the person around. What she saw could change her life, forever.

**The End! Sorry it took so long to update. Who watched Pretty Little Liars last night? It was amazing! Review please but no hate. Thank you (:**

**~Ariana**

** watch?v=G049LeVG6BI&list=PLXVHHdzDDxi4z49pyX1vQauBTndkdqk3t&shuffle=411 **


	6. She Only Cares About Herself

**Next day**

"A sent me this picture after I left last night. I don't get it". Aria says setting her phone in the middle of the table. "The actual text says one doesn't belong and then it was this picture of Alison, Spencer, and some Brunette".

"I've seen her before". Emily says eyeing the picture.

"We're all friends with her". Hanna says shrugging,

"Not Spencer. I want to know who the brunette is." Aria says and cups her checks.

"Spencer has this same picture in her room." Emily says trying to remember.

"_But people just don't understand I guess." Spencer smiles. Emily is walking around her room. Spencer stands up to go toward her and knocks over a pink picture frame. Spencer jumped._

"_Sorry". Emily says thinking it's her fault. She runs over to pick it up. There was a crack line going down the center._

"_Who's this?" Emily asks as she sets the photo on the night stand._

"_Me, Alison and a girl you don't know". Spencer says trying to leave it at that._

"_What's her name?" Emily asks curiously. _

"_The brunette is also named Alison. Her names Alison Dallas"._

"Her names Alison!" Emily shouts.

"No dur. We were friends with her". Aria says sarcastically.

"No the brunette. Spencer told me once. Her name was Alison Dallas". Emily says trying to convince them.

"I've heard of her before". Hanna says trying to think.

"Me too." Aria agrees.

"Maybe we should ask Spencer?" Emily suggests to them.

"No!" Aria yells. "We shouldn't. Plus we should let her spend her day with Toby." Aria finishes.

"She's hanging out with Toby on a school day? What are going to tell me next, Spencer is a mental person?" Hanna laughs. Aria forces herself to laugh along.

"I don't know, that's what she told me." Aria shrugs.

"I'm going to go check on her". Hanna says grabbing her stuff and leaving.

"I'm going to go too, Bye Em!" Aria says leaving her behind.

"Hanna wait! Let me go with you!" Aria says catching up to her.

**The coffee shop Spencer's at**

"Do you see them?" Hanna asks looking from outside the car.

"No but I see Caleb… wait, wasn't he at school?" Aria questions.

"What exactly did Spencer tell you? Hanna asks and you could hear the hurt in her voice.

"She said 'I'm going to have a day with my boyfriend', why?" After she said that, she realized what happened.

"I thought she meant Toby." Hanna says about to cry.

"Me too…" Aria says quietly.

**Meanwhile with Spencer**

"Hey Caleb". Spencer smiles and sets down.

"Hey." Caleb says looking up from his laptop.

"Did you find anything new?" Spencer asks handing him the extra cup of coffee in her hand.

"Were we supposed to meet today?" Caleb asks looking around then takes the coffee.

"No but I saw you and figured I'd come over." Spencer smiles.

"You told me you saw who red coat was last night. Who'd you see?" Caleb says cutting to the case.

"I can't tell you." Spencer says and keeps her smile. "It's mine and their little secret just like its mine and yours that I ever saw who she was."

Caleb takes a deep breath. "Fine. I won't ask questions but should we be meeting in public? What if Hanna or one of them see's us?" Caleb's asks worried. Spencer grabbed his hand.

"They won't. Aria believes I was with Toby and that was the end of that. Plus, I don't care anymore. We'll come up with some lame excuse and they will believe it, like always". Spencer assures. "Please don't worry. I got it all under control".

"Okay. I believe you and I found what you found except I found a file of videos labeled "Last night Alive" so I'm assuming it is toward Alison and we'd get all our answers from it. I'm trying to get in it right know." Caleb says assuring.

"Okay, I'll let you get back to work." Spencer says standing up. She opens her hand toward him which said "10:00pm, my house". He nodded his head and she walked outside. She saw Hanna and Aria setting in the car. Instead of throwing an apology look which she normally would have done, she waved with a small smile on her face.

Right now Spencer didn't care about anyone but herself but she did need to see Toby and go by what Caleb had told her to do.


	7. You'll Never Know What Hit You

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

Chapter 7

Spencer keeps walking toward Toby's house. On the way she already drank the coffee that she was going to give to Toby Instead so she just threw it in a nearby trash can. Spencer thought that someone was following her but continued to walk. After a couple minutes of feeling like this, she finally turned around.

"Hello!" The voice shouted throwing Spencer off.

"Oh…Emily, hi." Spencer says breathing heavy.

"Did I scare you?" Emily asks.

"No." Spencer nods her head.

"Good! Aria said you were with Toby?" Emily questions and her smile doesn't fade.

"I figured you'd be at school. Don't you have your finales or something?" Spencer questions. Emily smiles.

"No, I just said that so they didn't know where I was going." Emily smiles. "Did you talk to them?" Emily finishes.

"You could say that I guess". Spencer shrugs.

"Hmm… Well, where are you really going?" Emily asks with her smile that still hasn't faded.

"Why do you care?" Spencer asks defensive.

"I won't tell the girls". Emily says assuring.

"Going to talk to Toby then going to take care of some private stuff." Spencer says and forces herself to smile with her.

"Well, see yeah then". Emily says and walks past her.

"That was weird". Spencer says to herself. She proceeded to walk tell she was at Toby's.

"Spencer?" She heard him say. She turns around and see's Toby over next to his truck. He probably just got home.

"I've got your answers about everything". Spencer says. She claps her hands together. "Ask me anything."

"Why did you come visit Jenna that night?" Toby starts out with. Spencer looks at him confused. "I never came over her to see Jenna." She started. "But I did call her cause I wanted answers".

"No, you came over. I remember." Toby says. Spencer thinks hard.

_"I don't know what to do". _

"I don't remember why." Spencer finally said. "But I think it was important".

"Okay. Why did I need to give you that name?" Toby asks his second question.

"I think if you look her up, you'll get all the answers you need." Spencer says not knowing exactly how to answer him.

"Just tell me everything cause if you don't we will be here forever." Toby says.

Spencer bites her bottom lip then says, "I can't. I just can't". With that Spencer walked away and tries her best not to look that. Toby was always that one person she thought she could tell everything to. Trust with her life, but she can't get the words out.

A bunch of things run through her mind. _What if he thinks I'm crazy and doesn't want anything to do with me? What if he tells people? What if…_

Spencer tried to shut those feeling out of her head and just walk home.

**Meanwhile with Hanna and Aria**

"Why are we going to Spencer's?" Aria asks Hanna. Hanna ignored what she said and parked in front of her house noticing Spencer wasn't home yet that they knew of. Hanna stormed out of her car and opened their front door. Aria runs behind her. Hanna begins to look threw her room.

"What's this?" Hanna says picking up a bottle of medication pills.

"Read it." Aria said cause if she read it then she didn't tell her and Spencer wouldn't get mad.

"Spencer Hastings… 1 pill every 24 hours… oh my god." Hanna looks at that not knowing what to say.

"I know." She hears Spencer say.

"Spencer!" Aria says worried.

"I knew you were here so I figured I couldn't change it because you would find them anywhere I put them." Spencer takes the bottle out of Hanna's hand and walks away.

"That was weird." Hanna says.

"You think." Aria says. Hanna begins to leave and so does Aria but before she leaves she notices a notebook labeled _diary _on the front.

"This is so wrong." Aria says to herself then grabs the notebook and sneaks it out to Hanna's car and places it under the seat until Hanna was done talking to Spencer about 'the bottle'. As Aria waits she notices someone watching her. She had blond curly hair and a face she had seen before. She knew it wasn't red coat cause of what she was wearing and red coats hair was longer. It was the girl from the photo A sent her, Alison Dallas.

"Okay so I can't tell anyone and only me and you know." Hanna says. Aria looks back to see Alison was gone.

"I found this in her room." Aria says ignoring what she had said and gave the notebook to her. Before she could open it, both of them got a text.

**You'll never know what hit you**

**~A**

With that Hanna threw her phone to the side and began to read the most recent page. It was from yesterday. The both gasp at what they have just read.

**A/N should I make next chapter what they read? Review what you think I should do. Also, SO it's kind of cleared up in case you didn't get it, Spencer only think about herself. Everything is a part of her plan. When with Toby she doesn't feel that it's all about her. (:**


	8. Great, this will be fun

**A/N: Hi you sexy beasts! I really want to thank you for all the positive reviews. I haven't got a negative one yet! I fear that every time I upload a new chapter, so please keep hate to yourself k? K (: **

"Should we bring this back?" Aria says looking at it. Hanna took it back from her. "No. this could answer everything we need. When she notices it's missing, she'll go to 'red coat' and if we follow her, we will know who red coat is." Hanna say's looking through it. "But that's not all that's in there." Aria said biting her lip. "She has everything. All her secret pretty much, on that page alone."

Hanna looks at Aria. "We're not getting answers any other way".

"I get that but…" Arias trails off and finally let's lose. "Fine".

**Spencer…**

Spencer walks into her room to text Caleb to say he could come earlier if he wanted and noticed it gone. "Shit." She said to herself. She dug through her drawers looking for her notebook.

"She has it". Says a voice behind Spencer. She jumps. Blond curly hair that lands right past her chest and skinny jeans with a plain orange shirt. Her necklace read "Alison" in gold cursive letters.

"Alison Dallas." Spencer says and smiles trying to not show her weakness cause for some reason, she was truly afraid of her.

"You shouldn't leave your notebook in plain sight or leave your doors unlocked." Alison shrugs. "You took it?" Spencer questions. Alison nods her head no. "I saw your tiny friend with it. She was showing some blond what was in it". Alison smiles innocently. Spencer sets on her bed and rests her head in her hands. "So you dyed your hair blond?" Spencer asks changing the subject.

"Ya, it looks better. At least that's what she thought." Alison smirks evilly. "Who's she?" Spencer asks curiously. "No one sweetheart." Alison smiles. Spencer gives her a look of her suspecting something. "Don't worry about who it is. You know her dearly". Alison laughs. Spencer forces a smile.

"Umm…Maybe you should get going". Spencer offers. Alison smiles. "I have no where I have to be." Alison smiles like nothing is wrong. "it's about time we catch up".

**A/N 2: Sorry it's short. I'm all out of ideas! If you have any please let me know. I'm hoping to get at least a couple more chapters for this story at the very least! **


	9. A Day With 7 year old, Alison Dallas

**This chapter is a whole flashback thing with Alison Dallas to get to know her and it does have significance to the story so it's all good! Takes place on the day Spencer freaked out. (BTW Ali is supposed to be Alison Dilaurentis and Alison is Alison Dallas. I kind of missed up when writing, you'll understand****)**

7 year old Alison Dallas was getting ready for her school day in Rosewood. She had three best friends, Alison (Dilaurentis), Spencer, and Caris. They did everything together. Every lunch and every recess they would always meet up. She brushed out her straight brown hair that went down her back. She wasn't much of a morning person so she did everything slowly. She found an outfit not caring if it matched really or not. She ended up wearing skinny jeans and a black tank top with glitter all over the front. Before she left her room she put on a pair of black boots. She lived in a dissent sized, one story house. She ran out of her room to the kitchen where her mom was.

"Good morning, Ali". Her mom said and gave her a hug.

"Good morning Mommy". Alison replied. Alison always had a smile on her face, no matter when you saw her. She was the happiest person to live.

"I'm gonna go grab my jacket!" the little girl runs to her parent's room where her jacket was placed on a hanger by the door. Alison quietly went into the room trying not to wake her dad up. She grabbed her red button jacket that was pretty long.

"I'm ready to go!" Alison announced to her mom once she had her backpack. School was in walking distance but her mom didn't like the fact of her walking alone.

"Let's go". Her mom says grabbing her bag. "Wait. Did you eat?" She asked Alison.

"I'm just not hungry. I'll be fine". Alison says shaking. "Okay but take this with you just in case". Alison's mom threw a packet of goldfish in her backpack. Alison began to run for the door but she was a tiny 7 year old so seeing the lock to unlock wasn't so easy. Alison got it after a couple seconds and began to walk to school. She held her mom's hand as she crossed the road. After walking two blocks, her mom let her go in front of the school. She kissed her mom on the cheek before leaving. She ran over to Caris who was setting in front of the school playing with her fingers.

"Hi, Caris". Alison smiles.

"Hey, Ali". Caris responded. She started mess with her ponytail in her hair.

"Are you okay?" Alison asks Caris worried.

"I'm fine." Caris assures and smiles.

"You seem scared." Alison pointed out. Caris just shrugged. "Let's go to class." Caris said standing up and heading that way. They walked in silence. Once they were in class Ali had already been there.

"Look at what I learned how to do." Ali says coming really close to Alison and Caris.

"Whoa, I wish I could do that." Alison smiles and sounds excided. Ali had curled her own blond hair and of course, she really wanted to do it know. Everyone well once they know she did it cause she Alison Dilaurentis, everyone wants to do what she does.

"My friend CeCe showed me. She's in eighth grade! It sounds like a fun grade". Ali smiles. "She sounds fun." Alison responds. "Why so quiet Caris?" Ali says sounding evil. "Just thinking". Caris snaps back.

"Where's Spencer?" Alison asks changing the subject. "I don't know". Ali answers and shrugs. Alison goes and outs her backpack in her cubby. She had shared one with Spencer and none of her stuff was there. Usually Spencer was there before anyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spencer had come during recess. She said she had a doctor's appointment.

"How was the crazy doctor this time?" Ali asks then makes an innocent smile. Caris and Alison looked at her confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alison". Spencer simply says and leaves it at that. They went along with their recess laughing and having a good time. Ali talked about CeCe, Caris kept quiet along with me and Spencer talked about Melissa a little because she said Melissa and CeCe were friends, so she knew her.

"Spencer are you okay?" Alison asks her when she sees her eyes turn angry. They were standing out in the field. "I'll be right back." Alison says and Ali goes with her. They didn't think much of it. Ali probably said something to piss her off. Alison walked back without Ali to so Spencer and Caris yelling at each other.

"Just die, Jenna!" Spencer yells and attacks her. "I'm not Jenna!" Caris tries to make out. A teacher came and took her off of Caris eventually. "Who's Jenna?" Alison asked herself.

"Hmm?" Ali asks Alison. "Nothing." Alison said and Ali just watched the rest of this.

People began to talk about it and from the sounds of it; Alison is the only one who heard her call her Jenna. She didn't tell anyone that she said Jenna because no one knew who Jenna was anyways so who would believe her? At the end of the day she saw Spencer and came next to her. "Hey Spence". Alison said. "What do you want?" Was Spencer's response. "Just coming to say hi…" Alison says innocently. "Wow." Spencer says and rolls her eyes. Alison didn't understand, she just said hey. "What did I do?" Alison asks her. "You just let people walk all over you don't you!" She yelled. "I just said hey!" Alison said. Spencer rolled her eyes and walked away. Alison still didn't understand what Spencer meant. Alison waited outside alone for a while waiting for her mom who didn't show up. It wasn't normal for her mom not to be there on time. She was never late. Alison started to get up to walk home alone for the first time when a car pulled up. They rolled there window down. It was Alison's Dad.

"Come on Ali. We got to go." Her dad said and opened the back door for her. Alison hopped in and sat in her set and buckled up.

"Why isn't mommy here?" Alison asks her dad. Her dad ignored the question.

"How was your day, Ali?" Her dad asks.

"It was okay. Why wasn't Mommy here?" Alison said not dropping the subject.

"Honey she…" Her dad looked like he was about to cry.

"Daddy, what happened?" Alison said know worried. He pulled the car over for a minute.

"She umm…" He began to say. He saw the tears form and Alison eyes which made it harder to say.

"She umm...Got hit." Her dad said not knowing how else to say it.

"Is she okay! "Alison yelled as tears rushed to her eyes. He put his hand on her knee.

"She's in heaven now." Was all her dad could make out.

"Well, can we visit her?" Alison asks. Her dad smiled. "That's not how it works Hun". He said to Alison. Alison looked down. "I wish it was." Her dad smiled to try and cheer her up a little bit. "Me too". He agrees.

Alison spent the rest of the day with her dad and was crying pretty much the whole time. The phone rang and her dad answered it.

"Hello. "She him say.

"I think so, hold on." He says putting the phone down.

"Do you want to talk to Spencer?" He asks Alison, "sure." She said a got off the couch. She took the phone into her room and shut the door.

"Hey, Spence." She said sounding completely fine and happy.

"Hey, Ali. Sorry about earlier." Spencer says right away.

"It's fine." Alison says quieter.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asks.

"I'm Fine." Alison snaps.

"Ali…What's wrong. You know you can tell me." Spencer says and Alison begins to cry.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise." Alison says sounding happy again.

"Okay, see you tomorrow bye!" Spencer says cheery and hangs up the phone. She sat on her bed and thought about what Spencer had said about letting people walk all over her. She did let people, especially Ali. Maybe that's why she was Ali's favorite. She felt like a teenager or something with everything she has had to deal with.

She thought Spencer would be there because she seemed caring.

But as the year went on, she and Spencer grew apart and Spencer began to hurt her in ways she never saw coming. She used her secrets and made her afraid, as did Alison. No one knew what happened to Caris for sure but once Alison knew who Jenna was and found out things about Spencer she didn't even see coming, she changed the game. Know she's ready to finish Spencer for everything she did to her and no one can stop her.

**Tell me what you think! Please no hate though **** il add more flash backs with her to add to this also!**


	10. Why does Ali lie for her?

"What would you want to catch up on?" Spencer asks with a curious expression.

"Did I ever tell you I saw what happened that day?" Alison's eyes turned evil.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asks panicking. She places her hands in her lap and played with her ring on her middle finger.

"Never mind. Have you talked to Caris lately?" Alison asks with a smile. Spencer gave her an irritated look.

"No. You?" Spencer asks trying to stay calm.

"No, where she is has no visiting hours." Alison moved a piece of blond hair behind her ear.

"Where is she? A mental hospital? Jail?" Spencer asks concerned. She could've easily given her a fake identity or something. It was Alison Dallas, she could do almost anything.

"No. It's a long story." Alison says shrugging.

"I want to hear it." Spencer snaps. "She was my best friend too."

"Fine." Alison snaps. "Jenna was after her and she needed away out. I gave her a new identity, like you predicted probably. I changed her name to Bailey Hastings." Alison stopped and took a breath.

"Why my last name?" Spencer asks.

"So if Jenna ever saw the name she would think it was a relative of you and she never wanted anything to do with you that we knew of. Anyways, I gave her that identity and she left. I guess it got too much for her or something because when I came to visit her it looked like she committed suicide." Alison smiles. "I don't know why im trusting you, I mean, I shouldn't be".

"I know I gave you no reason to, but again, I deserve to know." Spencer says sternly them urges her to continue.

"So…I thought maybe Jenna found her. No one could find the body because they would know it was Caris. So I took care of it and it was found a little bit ago." Alison finished explaining.

"So Jenna is alive?" Spencer questions. Alison looks at her and smiles.

"I have my ways. I can make her come back whenever I want her to." Alison looks Spencer in the eyes. "But Jenna didn't her my voice so I wouldn't be in trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asks confused.

"I took some recordings. Jenna heard your voice only. No one else's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do we just set here and wait?" Aria asks Hanna. "I guess." Hanna shrugs.

"Where's Em?" Aria asks Hanna.

"She said she had to take care of something." Hanna shrugs again. Hanna glanced at the clock and the time read 9:55.

"We should go. No one's here." Aria whispers still looking toward Spencer's house.

"5 more minutes." After Hanna said that, there light above the stairs turns on. They watch Spencer walk down dressed in what she was wearing this morning.

"When did she get home? Her cars not even here." Aria whispers to Hanna. "I don't- look! There it is". They both look and saw Caleb. Her wasn't hidden or anything and looked normal.

"So we can cross them off being A". Hanna says.

"When did we think they were A?" Aria asks shocked. Aria can swear she thought they were dating, that's it.

"I never told you that?" Hanna asks her thinking.

"No." Aria says seriously and watches Spencer let him in.

"You would think they were blind." Hanna says looking at Caleb hand Spencer an envelope labeled something they couldn't read, in front of a big open window.

"Who's the blond?" Hanna asks as she sees the blond appear. The blond takes the envelope from Spencer and looks inspects it. She opens it and says something to Spencer.

"I don't want to watch anymore." Hanna says getting out of her car and walking toward Spencer's. "Wait Hanna." Aria says and tries to run faster to stop her. By the time she caught up Hanna already knocked on the door. Spencer opens the door part way so only her face was sticking out.

"Oh hey, it's Aria and HANNA." Spencer yelled Hanna louder. Hanna assumed it was meant for Caleb to run and hide somewhere. Spencer goes to talk but the door gets yanked open the rest of the way throwing Spencer off balance.

"This must be the famous Aria and Hanna." The blond smiles. Hanna gives her a dirty look and Aria fake smiles.

"I'm Alison but you can call me Ali". Alison smiles. "Why don't we let them in Spence?" Alison asks innocently but the two girls could see fear in Spencer's eyes.

"Come on in". Spencer says moving out of the way.

"So Alison." Aria starts to start conversation. Alison looks her way. "How did you and Spencer Meet?"

"I was best friends with her, Alison, and Caris when we were younger." Alison smiles.

"Who's Caris?" Hanna asks her.

"Spencer never told you about her? Whoops." She says evilly.

"You can tell us… If you want to of course." Aria says trying to sound like she knew what was going on. This Alison girl looked a lot like there Alison but not exactly, her nose was a little smaller and her eyes were brown. Aria knew she had seen her somewhere before.

"She was the 'good twin'." Alison laughs. Spencer sets there uncomfortably.

"Good twin? Who was her twin?" Hanna asks getting really into this.

"You wouldn't believe me. Most people don't". Alison says looking down.

"We'll believe you. I promise." Aria says fast.

"Okay, she was the good twin of Alison." Alison says and smiles again. Spencer's eyes open wide in shock; Spencer did expect her to say Jenna. Aria and Hanna both looked confused.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Alison asks quietly.

"I do… Where is she?" Hanna asks. Alison did an 'uh-oh' smile. "Well Caris ended up being crazy. Tried to strangle Spencer." Spencer tried to smile and go along with what Alison was saying.

"I thought it was Spencer who went crazy." Aria blurts.

"No, it was Caris. She had a bit of a mental problem." Alison says to them. "Spencer just blamed herself for the cause." Aria and Hanna nod their head. 'Why is she helping me?' Spencer thought. 'She's going to want something big.'

"Umm, we should get going." Aria says pulling Hanna.

"Ya we should…Umm bye Ali and Spencer." Hanna smiles and walks away with Aria. "Never thought I would say those to name together like that again." Hanna whispers to Aria.

"My car!" Hanna yells and runs to it. The window had been smashed in and a note was left inside. Hanna opened the envelope. It had several Pictures of Spencer from when she was 7 with both Alison's and a girl who looked like Jenna.

"I'm so confused." Aria says.

The note said:

People lie for Friends or in this case, there enemies.

~A

**A/n: Sorry, I wrote this kind of fast. I'm going to be gone from Tuesday to Saturday without internet so I will try to update before but if I don't, you know why **


	11. One Step Closer To The End

Part ½: One Step closer to the end

Hanna looked to see if that was all that was left. "Just let's go." Hanna says brushing off the glass to the street and hoped there was no more.

"Hey, what's this?" Aria says reaching to her bag. She grabs out an Orangish colored envelope labeled: _Aria Montgomery. _She looks at Hanna who moves her hand in a circle for her to continue. She opens it to find two DVD's. One labeled 'the truth about your "Friend" and the other was labeled "Disappearances in Rosewood." Aria looked at the DVD's and opened the movie case. There was no disk's in them.

"Maybe it's just a lead?" Aria asks Hanna shrugging. "How would I know? The first one is obviously would've been Spencer and the second could've been anyone who disappeared." Hanna says well stopped at a red light. "Wait." Aria said. "You just said first one would be Spencer and anyone who disappeared would be the second one, right?" Aria asks worried. Hanna shakes her head yes confused and begins to drive forwards. "I think I know what it means." Aria said. Hanna bites her lip. "It means Spencer's next." Hanna nodded her head in agreement. "Shit." Aria says under her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want so bad Alison that you're here?" Spencer shouts. "I know what happened that night and I'm here to reveal the truth weather you like it or not". Alison says smirking evilly. Spencer looks at her irritated then lets out a little laugh. "You think you know what happened? No one does". Spencer says ruling her eyes. "I know who was buried alive before Alison was." Alison smiles. "I saw who did that and everything. I know why she is dead." Alison whispers.

"I can figure it all out without you Ali!" Spencer yells angry. "Figure what out?" Caleb asks walking out of the hallway. "Nothing." Spencer says starring at Alison. A couple seconds later the doorbell goes off. Spencer walks over to it and opens the door. "Just what I expected." Spencer says looking at her and nodding her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Spencer must know something from that night." Hanna says laying on her back on her bed. "Ya but what? Do we like… Ask A?" Aria says then releasing how crazy that sounded. Hanna opened her eyes wide and shot herself up to know be setting. "Hand me my phone." Hanna demands. Aria tosses her phone without a single question. Hanna dials the one number that could help her. "Mona…Ya I need you." Hanna says Mona of course jumped to the idea. "Be there in 5". Mona said happily. Not even a couple minutes later, Mona arrives. Hanna tells her to meet Aria up in the bed room.  
"Where is Emily and Spencer?" Mona asks with an innocent smile. "We need to know something big." Hanna asks ignoring Mona's question. Mona looked at her, smiled, and said "Okay."

"Does Spencer have anything to do with the night Alison went missing?" Aria asks. Mona takes a deep breath. "Kind of. But she didn't kill her. She's not that kind of person no matter what personality she's in." Mona explains. "I have a video… those cases you got did have disk's in them. I just took them out." Mona takes a deep breath.

"Show me the one with Spencer." Hanna demands. Mona searches through her bag and hands her the disk. "Do you have everything in there?" Aria asks because she always seems to have what they ask for in her bag. "Well… Yes". Mona said and looked back toward Hanna who put the disk in. The video started to play.

It starts out as nothing but the back yard of the dilaurentis's at night. After a couple minutes a hand pops out of the ground. Whoever it was, was wearing a bracelet like Alison's. A guy, who was Toby, came over and it took a second for him to realize it was a hand. Toby pulled out whoever she was. She had longish brown hair and was kind of tall. Once the face of who was under there was shown, even Mona was thrown of a little bit. "Last time I watched it, it was Alison who got buried so I thought it was her getting pulled up… I never would've guessed…" Mona trailed off. "Spencer didn't die like she was supposed to so Alison ended up died and they are after Spencer…A is." Aria said thinking. "How do you get all that off this video?" Hanna asks confused. "Piece it together to what Mona said and what we know." Aria said shrugging. "I don't know as much as you do then. I never would've guessed that." Hanna says. Mona and Aria both look at her with a serious face and Hanna puts her arms up in surrender. "But this doesn't answer who killed Alison." Hanna said pointing toward the screen. "Maybe whoever tried to burry Spencer didn't succeed but that same person buried Ali and succeeded." Aria says and looks from Mona to Hanna who looked as if they agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't want you here." Spencer said sternly. "You are not exactly getting a choice." The person said. Spencer looked at her. "Sense I found out who you really where, you should know I want nothing to do with you." Spencer snaps. "But I still need to finish what happened that night." The person says. Spencer goes to scream but it was too late. The Person had knocked her out.

**A/N I'll try to update on Sunday because of camping things. Hope you liked and you will find out who the person is in the next chapter! **** also there well be more chapter than this one and the next one**


End file.
